


Sun Always Rises

by maleficaster



Series: P5 Girls Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficaster/pseuds/maleficaster
Summary: She’s beautiful, Shiho thinks, and it’s a stupid thought, of course Ann is, but it’s always been more than that. Her heart shines, her little touches are kind and Ann’s voice is stability and Shiho can’t help but drift to her shore-[Or, as Ann discusses her dreams for the future, Shiho thinks about Ann.]
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: P5 Girls Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213658
Kudos: 10





	Sun Always Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Rank 4 and 5 of Ann’s confidant

It’s not often that Ann stops by her hospital room when the windows are open, stale air turning crisp as the afternoon light falls onto old tile. It’s nice, Shiho thinks, feeling a hint of the breeze brush against her arms with Ann beside her, sitting in front of the window, soaking up some of the sun’s warmth as some of the wind teases at the loose strands of Ann’s pigtails. 

Today the conversation is light, a nice change of pace from the regular updates from the staff and the fretting of her parents. Ann has always been good at finding just the right topics for conversation, always seeming to know when Shiho needs to be pulled from unending darkness or when she needs to bask on it with a helping hand. 

“And lately, I’ve been thinking,” Ann says, and her smile is bright so it’s only natural that Shiho leans just a little closer to listen to her gentle voice, “I want to be an action movie star.” 

With every word of her explanation Ann’s eyes brighten, a lighthouse beacon just within her reach. As Shiho listens, as she offers her support, it feels almost as if a lifeline has been cast out to her and as before Ann pulls her up and out of the tide. While many of Ann’s words in her past visits have been enthusiastic, there’s something different like this, with those beckoning eyes and how the sunlight creeps up just behind Ann casting a golden glow around her. 

She’s beautiful, Shiho thinks, and it’s a stupid thought, of course Ann is, but it’s always been more than that. Her heart shines, her little touches are kind and Ann’s voice is stability and Shiho can’t help but drift to her shore. 

But there’s more to it than that; the secret is Ann is an ugly crier, but each tear is filled with compassion and empathy, an understanding and camaraderie that is missing with some of her other relationships. Some days, many of them only a couple of months ago, they’d sit together in this hospital room that felt like a digny lifeboat sinking them underneath the weight of tragedy; regardless of Ann’s own pain she would take Shiho’s hand, stay by her side as they talked through the night, searching for solace as they waited for the sun to rise again. 

Seeing Ann reaching out for a dream like this creates a warm bloom within her chest, each excited tone of her voice as she continues talking about her future plans is another beating ripple within Shiho’s chest. It’s impossible to not be swept up in the excitement, to cheer her on, to feel like if Ann can be this strong then maybe Shiho can be too. 

The sun casts its light over Ann, and she dances under its radiance, and as she watches Shiho doesn’t know if she’ll ever be as close to that same brilliance, but she does know that Ann is in her reach. Ann, who is always beside her, a guide, a companion, the bright spot in a world of shadows; she can always grab Ann’s hand, feel the warmth of their hands together, and be reminded that the sun will always rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> When I saw the first love/sunshine prompt I knew I wanted to do something with these two right away. I think this is such a good ship and I’m glad I at least contributed a little something to it! I actually wanted to do something longer, but all of my recent ideas for writing have been either really short/small like this or very big, long-fic worthy which is a struggle as I am bad at committing to writing long fics lol Maybe one day! 
> 
> I’m also [@maleficaster](https://twitter.com/maleficaster) on twitter.


End file.
